The Dominus
by Doritoynx
Summary: Rocknoob45 meets a friend. That will soon help him save the whole galaxy! (Suggest what you want to have a crossover with next in the reviews!)
1. Pilot

It was a calm day on the planet of robloxia... One day... There was an egg... It was orange.. With pink polka dots... It hatched... And out came a new robloxian... Rocknoob45

[FAST FORWARD]

It was a cold day in Bloxton.

"Ill take... One medium fry and a Choclate Milkshake." Rock said

"That'll be 145 tix" The Caisher replyed

"Here you go!" Rock gave him the tix.

He sat down at a table and saw someone. A girl.

"Hi." The person said

"Hey." Rock replyed

"Whats your name?" The girl asked.

"Rock." Rock answered

"Cool! My name is Lovetippi! You can call me Tip. :D" Tippi replyed

"Mkay... See you round I guess?" Rock Answered

He did not know this... But that would be the start of a great friendship..

The next day they met again at the laundry mat.

They talked about their favorite comics.

"I like Telamon and Builderman Volume 4 the most." Tippi said to him.

"Really? I think Volume 5 is DA BEST" Rock answered

Rock put his clothes into the dryer.

"Oh. My clothes are done! Ill see you soon!" Tippi answered

And so the next day they met again at the Park.

"Hey Rock!" Tippi said

"Hi." Rock replyed

"Today I want to show you my new Comic!" Tippi said excitedly

"Ohhh... You got Volume 8 of Telamon and Builderman 'o' " Rock gasped

"Anyways. Tommorow I hope I can show you my other friend!" Tippi said to Rock.

Unknowingly.. After Rock becomes great friends with Lovetippi... They would go on the most Marvelous adventure.


	2. Our Friends

And so a day later Rock and Lovetippi met again. This time they were good friends.

"Anyways. This is my friend, Cupcake20012001." Tippi said

"Call me Cup" Cupcake added

"Anyways. I brought a friend too!" Rock said

"Hi." Oldsteve223 said

"His name is Oldsteve223! Call him old :3" Rock told Tip

"Cool" Cup said

"You guys wanna play gameblox at my place?" Rock asked

"Sure!" Cup said

"Fine with me." Tip answered

"Ok." Old told Rock

"But i have all the gameblox games AND i have a gameblox GOLD!" Tip said

"OH. OKAY." Rock replyed

Hours later...

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYES" Rock was beating Cup at Shedletsky Kart Triple Dash

";-; No fair." Cup said

"What? Its not like i was cheating." Rock said

"The screen turned black and then you appeared at the finish line." Old said

The door slammed open. Wait. How does a door slam OPEN- Ugh. Whatever.

"TIP QUICKLY COME WI- Who are these people?" ? Said

"Erm. Hi Cas. Guys this is CasualCrysis12." Tip said

"OKAY NO TIME FOR INT- JUST COME!" Cas said

"Why?" Cup asked

"BECAUSE WE NEED TO GET BACK AN ANCIENT ITEM! AND IF WE DONT THE UNIVERSE AS WE KNOW IT WILL BE DESTROYED!" Cas said

"Really?" Rock asked

"Nah im just kid- YES! Although we will save the Galaxy not the Universe. LETS GO!" Casual yelled

"Do we have to-" Rock was interuppted

"GET IN!" Casual threw everyone into a blue box

"IS THIS A TIME MACHINE?" Rock asked

"Yes. But not simply a TIME machine it is a Time and Relative Dimension in Space." Casual answered

"Can we just call it a TARDIS?" Cup asked

"Sure." Cas answered

"Well where to first?" Tip asked

"MINECRAFTIA!. *Cough* to get directions of course." Cas said

"NO! We are NOT going to STEWPID mineCRAFTIA! I hate that place! Its dumb!" Old yelled

"No its not!" Cas and Old were getting in a fight

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Rock was chanting

Old hit the control panel

"STOP!" Tip yelled

The TARDIS had started moving

5 Minutes later

"Where ar- When are we?" Rock asked

"May 2016. Its a friday. Fridays are good, I like fridays" Cas said  
"Okay now WHERE are we?" Old asked

"We've been thrown off course thanks to you. But to answer the question: Japan. Some high school. WE SHALL NEED TO DRESS IN LE STYLE!" Casual answered

"Thats an italian accent. Not a japanese one." Cup said


	3. Yandere Simulator

"So what high school is this?" Cup asked

"Akademi High School" Cas answered

"O- ROCK YOU REALISE THATS THE GIRL UNIFORM. RIGHT?" Tip asked

"I know. Have I ever told you im genderless?" Rock answered

*Akward Silence*

"Yeahhh lets go." Cup said

"So why are we even here?" Old asked

"The TARDIS needs to recharge before she can move again." Cas answered

"Where did you get it?" Old asked

".-. I built it." Cas answered

*Meanwhile back in 2015*

"MMMHMF" The doctor yelled as he had tape over his mouth

*Meanwhile back in 2016*

"Yeah. I built it myself" Cas said again

(BTW Did i mention Casual is Rock's senpai?)

"Why is she acting wierd?" Casual asked

A girl was walking slowly and holding her hands as she walked by Cas.

An Hour later.

"Hi. Whats your name?" A girl had asked Rock

"Rock. :3" Rock answered

"Cool. Im Yandere-Chan. Follow me! I wanna show you something cool!" Yandere-Chan had told him

"Sure! Lead the way!" Rock said

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Meeting Info-Chan

TO BE CONTINUED.

On the school rooftop

"Okay. Basicly we need to find The Dominus and get it back from _**#**_ **#$!** **#$** _ **#$!#**_ " Cas said

"How do you pronouc-" Cup had her face smacked by Cas

"WE DONT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT DAT." Cas yelled

"Hey wait wheres rock?" Tip asked

"Last I knew he went running off with that Yandere-Chan. Kids these days." Cas answered

"No seriously. Where is he?" Cup asked

"LOOK!" Tip said

"SHE LOOKS SMART!" Tip ran over to a Red-Headed girl

"We need infromation." Cup said

"You pronouced infom-" Cas smacked the girls face  
"NOBODY CARES!" Cas said

"Well. You've came to the right place. Im Info-Chan. Who do you need infomation about?" Info-Chan asked

"Some girl named Yandere-Chan." Tip said

"Never heard of her." Info-Chan said

"Shes lying." Cas told them all

"What. Are you an earthbender no-" Tip was interuppted

"Yes. One time i was an earthbender." Cas told her

"Oh."

"Okay you got me. She either Kidnapped him Killed him. Drowned him- Well the list goes on and on." Info-Chan said

"KIDNAPPING. Okay we will just sneak into her house." Cas said

"Okay go. But if you EVER need help. Text me. Heres my number." Info-Chan gave the number to Cas

TO BE CONTINUED

Fine! Ill keep writing!

The gang waited until teh clock struck midnight.

They watched Yandere-Chan leave her home and go twoards the school gym.

Yandere-Chan grabbed a suitcase, Pretending to be a young musician returning home from a show.

They followed her.

Old got the "Bright" idea to call rock

The suitcase started having Rainbow Road play.

"TURN OVER OUR FRIEND!" Old yelled

"I dont know what your-" Yandere-Chan was interuppted by Rock falling out of the suitcase

"C?" Cup said

"Oh. Well you cau-" Yandere-Chan ran away

Later she awoke in the TARDIS

"How did i get here?" Yandere-Chan asked

"You actually RAN into it." Rock said

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Fazbears Fright?

ZZzzZZ...

ZzzzZZ..

(WAKE UP!)  
HUH!? Oh yeah..

Welcome back to... *Cough* The Dominus.

I guess ill begin writing now.

"You actually ran INTO it." Rock said

"This.. This." Yandere-Chan walked outside of the TARDIS  
"Its smaller on the outside?" Yandere-Chan asked

"Ye. Wanna come with us?" Rock asked

"Rock. You sure thats a good idea?" Cas said

"Trust him." Old said

"Sure." Yandere-Chan said

5 Minutes later.

The TARDIS's Cloister Bell was tolling

"WHY WOULD YOU HAVE STABBED THE CONSOLE!?" Tip yelled

"I DIDNT LIKE IT!" Yandere-Chan yelled

"WE SHOULDNT HAVE BROUGHT YO-" Rock said. Before being interrupted by a loud bang.

Everyone blacked out.

"Wakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeupwakeup-" Cup was slapped by rock

"STAPH IT!' Rock yelled

"Where are we?" Old asked

"I dunno." Cas said

Rock looked outside "Fazbears fright?"

"PERFECT! It should have the parts needed for repairing the engine!" Cas said

Inside fazbears fright

"Helllllllllllo?" Rock asked

Hissssss

"Did anyone hear that?" Tip asked

"Hear what?" Cas said

"Hello." A high pitched voice said

"AH! Who are you?" Rock asked

"My name is Bonnie. Phantom Bonnie" P. Bonnie answered

"K?" Rock said

"Would you like to buy my wares? They are not sold at your local target or similar location" P. Bonnie asked

"Sure!" Rock answered

"Really, Rock." Cas asked

5 Minutes later.

"I want.. 5 Powdered Donuts.. The Raygun and the Phantom Sweater" Rock said

"Good choice. That will be 574 tokens" P. Bonnie said

"TOKENS?! WHERE ARE WE GONNA GET TOK-" Cas was interrupted

"Thank you for the tokens. Good day" P. Bonnie said

"Good day to you to!. I got 376 tokens left." Rock replyed

Rock put on the Phantom Sweater and ate one of the Powdered Donuts

"oooo. I feel werid. I have this urge to throw a night of de-" Rock was slapped by P. Bonnie

"Debauchery. Hearing that word makes me want to throw up" P. Bonnie said

"Okayyy."

UNTIL NEXT TIME MATES.

Can I stop now?


	6. Fazbears Fright? (PART 2)

*Nearly drowning in drool*

WAKE UP YOU EXSCUSE FOR A WRITER!

Nobody even reads this story... Why do i gots to do it... Besides... i gotta watch me some steven u-

*PUNCH*

OKAY OKAY! 

"LOOK! A POSTER! I HAVE THE URGE TO PUNCH IT!" Rock said

(Btw. As soon as rock put the phantom sweater on. If this was an RPG. His AGI and DEFENCE would be higher than maxed out)

Hisss

"Why would you do that?" Cup asked

"I dont know.. I think its this sweater.. Its werid!" Rock answered

HISSSS

"Did anyone hear that?" Old said

HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What is that noise?" Old said again

"HELLO." A yellow bear said

"AH!" Rock yelped

"I AM SORRY FOR SCARING YOU. THAT WAS THE SOUND OF MY BOILING HOT COFFEE I RECENTLY OBTAINED FROM STARBUCKS" The bear said

"Whats your name?" Rock asked

"GOLDEN FREDDY." Golden Freddy answered

"ALSO. I AM GOING ON A QUEST TO STOP SWAGTRAP FROM DESTROYING FAZBEAR ENT. AND THE UNIVERSE" Golden Freddy added

"WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME" Golden Freddy asked

"N-... Yes!" Rock said

Rock joined the party!

Old joined the party!

Cas joined the party!

Tip joined the party!

Yandere-Chan joined the party!

Cup joined the party!

"LETS GO." Golden Freddy said

Stupid hat appeared!

whut u gun do bout it fgt

Rock was busy playing with a rubix cube!

Golden Freddy Fusebear (LVL: 1987) guarded

Cup: wut

Stupid hat: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL-

Cup is dead!

Golden Freddy Fusebear used: Fedora Tosser! (toss toss)  
Stupid hat is dead!

Fggts appearing

Enragement child appeared

Mario'nette appeared

Golden Freddy Fusebear is dissapoint

Enragement child says: Hello friendo

Mario'nette looks like: Markiplier

Mario'nette uses: Weed rush!  
Golden Freddy fusebear absorbs the weed

Golden freddy fusebear summons: THE PIMP!

(After an intense beating)  
Golden Freddy and co. Were victorious!

"LET US BEGIN OUR NIGHT." Golden Freddy said


	7. Fazbears Fright? (PART 3)

"LET OUR NIGHT BEGIN" Golden Freddy said

Five seconds later

The place was burning down!

"NO. OUR LIVES CANNOT END LIKE THIS" Golden Freddy said

The Fazbear crew joined the party!

"HI." Springfreddy said  
"HELLO" Golden Freddy replyed

(Blah Blah Blah. JUST GO READ THE PACKAGE PART 2 IN NIGHTS AT FAZBEARS!)


	8. Slendy ForestMeeting Sonic-Chan

This takes place after "Nightmare Fight at Fazbears Fright"

"Man.. That was a long battle... Very intense. Never thought i would meet a real life animatronic! Very mysterious too..." Cas said

"Speaking of mysterious where is Ayano?" Rock asked

"I dunno. Wait.. Ayano? You mean Yandere-Chan right?" Cas answered

"No. I looked at her... Whatever social media website this is. And her name is Ayano Aishi" Rock corrected him

An alarm starts going off

"Whats that?" Rock asked

"We've reached our next destination!" Cas answered him again

They walked out

"Weird. This isnt the right place." Cas said

Rock took out a flashlight

"This forest is weird." Rock said

"AHHHHHHHHLBLBLBLBLBLBOLOOOOOOOOOOO" They heard someone scream

"Is that a dying giraffe?" Rock asked

"AHH AHH AHH AHH AHH" Someone ran up to Rock (He looks ugly in my opinon)

"YAY! OTHER PEOPLE. Yay. yey" ? Said

"What is your name?" Rock asked

"Sonic! SONICEVERHATE. Or soni-chan" Sonic answered

"OH GOD. ANOTHER JAPANESE SCHOOLGIRL." Rock said

"Where are we?" Cup asked

"Oh no... WERE IN THE SLENDER FOREST!" Cas answered

After hours of walking around they found a page

"A PAGE! 1/8!" Rock said

"Guys look! SLENDEY-BUTT" Sonic Yelled

"Run!" Tip said as they all ran back to the Tardis

"WE MADE IT MATE!" Sonic Yelled

"Stop... Yelling.." Cas said


	9. Portal

(Some that happened earlier IRL)

Me: How about we collab?

Sonic: YEEEEES

Me: Like. You write. Message the story to me and i upload it?

Sonic: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Me: Okay! Lets shake on it! -Hand bursts into blue flames-

Sonic: Okay. -Shakes body-

Me: -Facepalm- JUST SHAKE MY HAND!

(Now for the story) 

"Speedy thing goes in... Speedy thing goes out?" Rock asked

"YES!" A voice on speakers yelled

"SO YOUR BRITISH OR SOMETHING?" Sonic was shaking an Orb with handles and a blue eye

"Um yes. Can you stop shaking me?" The orb said

"Vital Testin-Vital Tes-Vita-Vit-Vit-Vit-Vit-Vital Testing appartus de-Vital testing apparatus destroyed" The voice on the speaker said

Cup and Tip were burning cameras

"Nice and toasty."

"OMG A PORTAL GUN! THIS IS SO AWESOME! THIS PHYSICS- *Begins saying sciency stuff*" Cas said

5 HOURS EARLIER

The TARDIS landed

"And now. This should be where we can find a Mini-Black Hole to power Rocks Quantum Computer X" Cas said

"I MADE'ED IT MYSELF!" Rock yelled in the backround

"Wait a minute.. This looks... Weird" Sonic said (He ugly)

"I know..." Rock slurped a milkshake

"I FOUND IT!" Cas picked up a Portal Gun

"Wha?" Cup asked

"It has a miniblackhole inside dummy." Rock answered

"How-" Cup asked

"IT IS STABLIZED" Cas pulled it out of its holster

"Hello and wel-el-come to Ap-Aperture Sci-Sci-Sci-Sci-ience!" A glitchy voice on the speakers said

-Facepalm-

5 HOURS AND ONE MINUTE LATER

"WOW COOL! THIS IS SO AWESOME"

"GET OUT OF APERTURE SCIENCE NOW- Vital Testing Apparutus Destroyed- YOU FOOL- Vit-S!" The glitchy voice said once more

"So what happens if i." Rock shot a portal at the sun and then pointed it at the floor

"DONT!" Cas yelled

"Why not?" Rock asked

"IT WILL DESTROY THE EARTH. I think" Cas answered

"Okkay" Rock said

"Can we go somewhere else now?" Rock said

"Sure."

SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I GUESS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT


	10. Spore (Written by soniceverhate)

"WWOWOW A DELOREAN OMG I CAN GO TO THE PRESENT!'!'!"1"!

As he/she finds a Delorean

"I wanna go to my favorite game, SPORE! You guys head wherever, Soni-chan, Desu Out!"

WWHWHWHHWOOOROOGOGHGHGJGHHGHGHGHEHEEHHHTHTHTWEIERHW

he falls from the sky "NO MY DELOREan..." as the delorean flies into space

"IM INSIDE A METEOR WOOOOAAAHGHH!"

Crash!

"Ugh... Im free..."

As he looks around "Ugh, my stomachs killin' me!"

"Hey little guy just gonna EAT YOUR FACE MUAHAHAHAHAH... Im so much like Yan..."

He swims around 'IM EVOLVING... LEEEEEGGGGSSS!"

Suddenly he has a deep pain 'AWESOME IM SO COOL!"

3 Quadrillion Years Later

"ROAR IM A HUGE CREATURE!"

"FEAR ME PUNY CREATURES!"

1000 years later

"Woa... WHat if I build this super weird House thingy and rule the world! MUAHAHAHAHA1!"

1 minute later

"AGH PLEASE DONT HURT ME OTHER TRIBES OMG..."

As an enemy species throws a spear at him "ROAR GO AWAY!" as he eats the creature alive "Wait... What If I make a huge civilization! I'D BE UNSTOPPABLE!

300 Years Later

"Wait... If 3548/K... YES! A STARSHIP!"

"WOOH IM RIDING IN SP- G...G...Gr...Grox..."

"SUP DOODS IMMA DESTROY PLANETS FOR YOU1!"

"Wow they love me! We'll RULE THE GALAXY MUAHHAHAAHAHAHAA-" As the Tardis Appears "Cease fire, Borgs!"

As he gets out his Grox ship and heads towards the Tardis

"What are you doing here? I'm marvellously having a great time..."

TO BE CONTINUED (Not. Because this... THING was written by Soniceverhate. Hes new to all this. For now ill consider this chapter Non-canon and re-write it later)


End file.
